


Tiny, Baby Spiderweb

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Spiderwebs, compared to other fics this is a baby fic, it's tiny, very short, web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Nine: WebWild gets stuck in a spiderweb.
Series: Linktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Tiny, Baby Spiderweb

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

To be fair, Wild thought that spiderwebs were supposed to be easy to break. They were thin strands from small creatures, it shouldn’t take a sword to break them. You could just walk through the web and, yeah, having spider webbing on you was gross, but it shouldn’t hinder your movement too much.

Well.

How wrong he was.

His sword was stuck just out of his reach and Wild strained to grab it in order to cut the web. “Come on,” he muttered, “am I seriously _stuck_ in _spiderwebs_!”

As much as he tried to fight against the webbing, Wild wasn’t able to do anything more than strain. He collapsed, muttering under his breath. Resting for a moment, he looked around. The walls were a light beige coloured stone with roots and leaves growing everywhere. He was caught on the spiraling stairs that continued to head downwards.

Wild had no idea where anyone else was.

Once again, he continued to fight against the spiderwebs, finally feeling it stretch and strain under his consistent battle. With one final pull, he was propelled down the stairs. He stopped, hitting his back against the edge. As his breathing slowly returned, he moved to stand.

“I _really_ don’t want to meet the spiders that made that web.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
